Rebellion
by CaptainS10
Summary: Everybody in the LEP, with the exception of Foaly, Holly, and Root, have gone rogue, wanting to take back the surface and wipe out all the humans. Holly goes to Artemis for help in stopping them, and he does decide to help, just not in a way any of them expected... Set after the second book, and A/H!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Well, old one, just re-posted. Kellycat77 (my co-author, we wrote this together) and I talked and decided to just re-post it, since we really didn't need to do much with it. Anyhow, please R&R!**

**(PS- she wrote this chapter!)**

"It isn't fair." Trouble started. "It isn't fair that humans can take control of air, water, and sunlight just because they are bigger than us. While we are stuck down miles beneath the surface, trying to fend off trolls, and goblins!"

The council shook their heads and murmured in agreement. They knew he had a point. Right now Trouble was standing before the council, expressing an idea to them.

Along with Trouble, Holly, Commander Root, Foaly, Grub, Chix and Lili Frond were in attendance to this meeting. They were asked to be silent from the beginning of the meeting, but Holly couldn't hold it in after what Trouble had said.

"Its too late now Trouble, what do you expect all of us to do? Wipe out all the humans?" She laughed at the thought, but Trouble turned back to the council.

"In fact, yes. That would be the only logical solution."

Foaly, and Root stood up to join Holly then, at once the three of them exclaimed simultaneously, "what?!"

That was when Commander Root came into charge, "it is illogical. The goblin revolution was stopped by the help of not one, but two humans!" You could practically see steam coming out of the commanders ears when he finished.

Council man Hilder was the main council representative. He spoke for all of the council. Hilder thought for a moment and cleared his throat to stop the rampage that was starting to take place. "Both points of view have been enlightening for the council. But in conclusion, we have to allow Trouble Kelps exchange without a second thought."

"That is unfair!" cried Holly.

"And how is it, Captain Short? We have the technology to defeat them. Let th suffer for all the pain they have caused us over the decades and decades of dirt and the torture of not being able to see sunlight!"

"What about the mud people that helped us with the goblin rebellion? Don't they at least get to live?"

"Artemis Fowl? You, of all people, want Artemis Fowl to live?"

"He isn't the same monster he was a year ago!"

"Still, to complete this task we have to write out all humans, Artemis Fowl included."

Foaly, and Holly just stood, gaping at Hilder. Root's face was just getting redder by the second.

Then Foaly spoke, "can we at least get a vote?"

It wasn't what the council usually did, but in this case, Hilder agreed. "Raise your hand if you are willing to go with Trouble Kelps exchange at hand.

Everyone but Holly, Root, and Foaly rose their hands.

"Splendid, now commander, you are in charge with Kelp as your second in command. Meeting adjourned."

With that Holly stormed out of the room, planning on going to the only person she knew could help, visa or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Artemis! Artemis!" the elf gasped as she threw open the window in the boy's study and landed nimbly on the floor. "We need to talk."

Artemis turned around in his chair, looking at her curiously. "Seeing as how you didn't call to let me know you were coming, I'm willing to get this isn't a social visit," the human sighed. "What's wrong?"

"The fairies," Holly gasped, still out of breath. "They- they want to take back the surface!"

"Of course they do," Artemis chuckled. "Haven't they always?"

"No! I mean, yes, but that's not what I mean! They're devising a plan to take back the surface! They want to exterminate all the Mud Men and reclaim they world for themselves!"

"Okay, okay. Relax. Breathe. Now, come sit down, and I want you to tell me everything you know about this plan," Artemis told her. "Leave nothing out. Even the most seemingly insignificant detail can make a world of a difference."

Holly nodded, and told him everything she knew of the LEP's plan.

When she finished, Artemis nodded, scratching his chin thoughtfully. She could already see the beginning of a plan forming in his mind. "When was the last time you performed the ritual?" he asked softly.

"Um… A few months ago, I think. I'm still pretty full. Why?" she asked.

He ignored the last part, instead continuing. "Are you hungry?"

Holly was caught off guard by the questions. "Uh, a little. Why? What does this have to do with anything?"

The boy shrugged neutrally, trying to seem normal, but she could tell something was off. "Just wondered. It is, after all, almost lunch time. Would you like me to have Butler bring something up?"

"Sure, I guess," the elf answered cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the boy answered, standing up and turning towards the door. "I'll be back in a moment."

Artemis exited the room turning down the hall and heading down to the kitchen where the manservant was finishing lunch. "How soon until lunch is ready?" the boy asked.

"I was just getting ready to call for you," Butler answered without looking up. "Why? Hungry?"

"Holly is here, so I'll need two plates," Artemis said. "And a tray, if you will. We shall be eating in my study."

He nodded, quickly finishing up. "Holly? Really? I thought we'd already seen the last of her." He finished and pushed a tray over to Artemis. "There you go."

"I know, I did too. But apparently not." He took the tray, and Butler expected him to leave then, but Artemis said, "I need one more thing. Come here." The manservant bent down, and Artemis said something in his ear in a low voice.

Butler pulled back, looking shocked. "Excuse me? Why?"

"I'll explain later. I need it now. Holly is waiting, and I don't want to raise any suspicions by taking too long. Hurry."

"Okay," Butler murmured, clearly not to thrilled about the task he had been given. He took two glasses down from the cabinet, mixed something in one, and placed them on the tray.

"Thank you." Artemis took the tray and walked back upstairs.

He set it on the table between Holly and himself and passed the food out, careful to make sure he took the correct glass. Lucky for him, Holly didn't seem to notice and said nothing about it.

They ate mostly in silence, up until the point where Holly sat back in her chair suddenly and cradled her head in her hands.

Artemis sat forward, looking at her with concern. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, though he most certainly knew what was wrong.

"I-I don't know," the elf stuttered. "I just got dizzy all of the sudden. I think I'm fine now…"

She just managed the last statement before she suddenly collapsed, almost falling out of the chair. Artemis caught her before she hit the ground, gently setting her upright in the chair.

The door opened and Butler peeked his head in. "Is it time?"

"Yes," the boy replied. He nodded and came over and began tightly tying the semi-conscious elf's hands to the chair. She was barely conscious, trying to fight the effects of the tranquilizer unsuccessfully. A few more seconds and she would be completely unconscious.

Butler finished and looked over to see Artemis watching the elf wistfully. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "You don't look sure."

"I'm sure, old friend," Artemis replied softly. "Now come, and I will explain everything to you."

"Why not here?"

"Because," Artemis replied, "If I have to look at her like that any longer than is absolutely necessary, I'm going to lose my resolve." Then he swiftly exited the room without another glance behind him, a confused Butler following him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this one is really short... sorry folks! **

Butler followed Artemis from the study to the sitting room. He flopped down in a chair opposite the boy and looked at him. "Now explain yourself," he demanded.

The boy nodded, sitting forward in the chair. "Holly has informed me that the People are starting what basically amounts to a rebellion. They are tired of living underground and are devising a plan to take back the surface. From my understanding, they want to wipe out mankind so that they don't have to worry about being driven back underground again. I won't try to explain all the details to you, but unless Holly has repeated it to me wrong, their plan is very elite and, if carried out correctly, has a good probability of succeeding."

"I still don't see where Holly fits into this," Butler said, crossing his arms.

"The last time we were together, we saved the People from the goblin revolution," Artemis reminded him. "They owe us. Her especially. If-"

"You think you can use her against them," Butler blurted, suddenly catching on. "Use her to get them to go back underground and stay there. Convince them to stop the rebellion."

Artemis nodded. "Exactly. Though what I have in mind isn't exactly just convincing them. Unfortunately, Holly had the bad luck of being thrown into the middle of this. And if it comes down to her or my family, I can't be the one making empty threats."

Butler's eyes widened slightly. "Artemis, you can't actually hurt her. After everything she's done for you? That's just wrong. I can't condone to that."

"Then don't," Artemis said evenly. "Leave. I'm sorry, but it has to be done. I don't want to hurt her, Butler, but I'm not seeing any other choice. I'll do what has to be done, and nothing you can say or do will change my mind." He stood up. "Are you with me or against me?"

"I have to say, I am strongly against you on this, Artemis," Butler admitted. "I suppose I can't stop you, but I will tell you right now I want no part in this. You do as you like, but I won't harm her. She doesn't deserve it. I won't leave, but I won't help you on this, either."

Artemis nodded. "I understand, old friend. But I just want you to understand something. If the fairies have their way, no humans will be spared. That includes you and Juliet." Butler's jaw tightened at the mention of his sister, but he said nothing. Artemis sighed and stood up. "I suppose I should go check on her. She'll be waking up soon." He stood and exited the room.

Butler followed him out, but didn't follow him into the study where the elf was. He meant what he said. Artemis would be alone in his task for once, without his loyal bodyguard by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly opened her eyes warily, blinking hard at the bright light in the room. She closed her eyes for a moment, clearing away the spots before opening them again.

She probably would have kept them closed, since she was tired enough to go back to sleep, but then she heard a soft voice ask, "Are you awake?"

She opened her eyes. Artemis's face was just inches from hers, his blue eyes dark from concern. Then it was gone, replaced with his usual emotionless look.

"Ah, so she is," he murmured, standing up straight. He sat down in a chair opposite her, looking down at her expectantly.

Holly shifted under his gaze. She couldn't quite put her finger on why, but it made her uncomfortable. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to demand an explanation."

"An explanation of what? I don't know why-"

"Look down," he interrupted. "Then you'll know why."

She did as she was told, and it was then Holly finally noticed the bonds on her hands. "What?" she gasped. "Artemis, what's going on? And why I am tied up?" Her voice faltered a little at the end.

Artemis smirked. "Like you can't guess?"

Oh, I could guess, she thought. But I'm not sure I really want to know if I guess it right or not.

"Figure it out yet?"

"Artemis… I…" Try as she might, Holly couldn't quite seem to form complete sentences. So she settled for one word that pretty much summed it all up. "Why?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"You are the only thing I can successfully use against the People," Artemis answered.

"What? That's what this is about?! The People don't really care about me at all, Artemis, in fact, most of them would be thrilled at a chance to get rid I'm of me. I'm of no use to you at all in that area."

"In light of your recent services, they'll have no choice but to do whatever it takes to save you," Artemis said. "They owe you."

"In light of my recent services? What services? I didn't even do anything! You did!" she protested.

"You played a part in it," he countered. "A very important part." She opened her mouth to protest again, but he held a hand up for silence. "Nothing you say is going to change my mind, so you might as well save your breath. Or I could gag you, if necessary." She closed her mouth immediately.

He looked at her, his blue eyes cold. "Don't think the fact that we are friends will dictate what I will or will not do. I don't want to do this, Holly. I don't want to hurt you. I can see the pain in your eyes, and I wish I could make it go away, but unfortunately I cannot. What I can do is limit the amount of pain I put you through, but I can only do that if you cooperate."

He finally met her eyes. "I cannot force you to cooperate with me willingly, but I can tell you that if you did it would make things a whole lot easier, on the both of us. So just think about that for a minute before you make your decision."

Holly stared at him in silence for a moment after he finished speaking, slightly gape-jawed. The reality of the situation was slowly hitting her. "You wouldn't really hurt me, would you?" she asked in a whisper. He said nothing. "After everything? You can't be serious! You couldn't have reverted into the same monster you were when we first met that fast."

"I'm taking that as a no," he said, standing up.

"No! I mean, no, that wasn't a no! I just-"

She was cut off by him laying a hand over her mouth. "Quiet," he ordered softly. She swallowed hard but obeyed.

He dropped down to her height in front of her, looking into her eyes. They sat there like that for moment, gazing into each others eyes, and she was unable to help herself. "Please," she whispered.

But he shook his head. Hoping to maybe comfort her, he reached up, gently touching the side of herface, his fingers brushing lightly across her jawline. He probably should have stopped there, but he didn't, instead continuing his progress down. Down her chin, her neck, and across her collarbone and straight down between her breasts, stopping just above her navel. He dared not go any further. Then he looked up at her face.

She was watching him fearfully, unsure of what he would do and not wanting to say anything and get herself in trouble. She looked up into his eyes, not even trying to disguise the fear or the tears gathering in them when she did so.

"So much for comfort," he muttered to himself, too quietly for her to hear. Then he sighed. "So yes or no?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but then she remember the quiet rule and closed her mouth again.

"You can speak."

She sighed with relief. "Okay." She paused briefly before continuing. "I'll try to cooperate, Artemis," she said slowly, "But I can't promise anything. I'm sorry."

The boy nodded. "I understand." He walked around her, over to the desk. He picked something up before coming back to stand behind her.

Holly felt something brush against her lips and flinched away from it automatically. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you some more time to think about it," he answered from behind her. "Now, open your mouth."

"Why?"

"I'm going to gag you. Now, no more questions. Just do as I said. Open your mouth."

Holly did as she was told and felt the soft fabric slide in her mouth easily. He tied the scrap in place and leaned down until his lips weren't even an inch from the elf's pointy ear. "Good fairy. Keep it up and you should make it out of this fairly painlessly."

And then he moved in, his lips touching lightly against her temple for a moment before he pulled back. He shut the lights off and exited the room, leaving the wide eyed elf staring at the door after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is a bit sad, a little longer, and a lot darker... at least in my opinion. This is where you find out exactly what Arty plans to do with Holly... **

Artemis came back in soon after he left.

He walked over and looked at his captive elf. Her head was lulled forward on her chest, and her eyes were closed. Sleeping, it seemed. He sighed, but decided to leave her be. For now.

He walked over to his desk and flopped down in front of the computer. Now came a vital part of the plan. Contact. Getting ahold of them should be easy, as he'd already hacked Foaly's files and had access to everything he would need. Convincing them would be the hard part.

He opened the hacked files, going into the communications center and opening it up. He suddenly saw a room, and two occupants standing in it. An elf and a centaur. And they appeared to be arguing.

But all talk, arguing or not, abruptly ceased when they noticed the giant human on the screen.

"Fowl?" the elf demanded, stunned.

Artemis smiled his vampire smile at him. "Julius. It's been a while."

"What do you want?" Commander Root demanded. "Unless this is about the take over thing, and you're calling to tell us you're going to help stop it, then scoot."

"Really? I would have thought you were with the rebels," Artemis said. "Did you send Holly?"

"I would have, but she kind of ran off of her own accord," Root admitted. "Now, are you going to help us put a stop to it or not?"

"Oh, I'm going to put a stop to it, all right," Artemis said. "But not in the way you're thinking of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "D'Arvit, Fowl, I'm not playing games with you. This is not a joke."

"I'm well aware of that," Artemis replied. "And I'm not joking. I'm serious. Deadly serious, even."

Root seemed to catch the hint. "What? No! No, no, no. What did you do to her?"

Artemis smiled his vampire smile again. "See for yourself." He turned the monitor so it was facing the elf, the screen providing enough light for the fairies to be able to see their unconscious co-worker.

"D'Arvit," Root swore. "What happened? Why did you do that? I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're on your side, Fowl, and you know it. Holly too. Don't you get that?"

"Of course. It's not you or Holly that's the problem. It's the rest of the fairy race." He leaned in toward the computer. "Tell the council I'm giving them seventy two hours. Three days. They are to pull whatever people have been sent out into the world already back into Haven, fix whatever damage has been done, and call off this rebellion thing or whatever you want to call it for good. For every three hours I have to wait, Holly sustains another injury. That's day one. Day two, every two hours. And day three, every hour. And for any additional time, well, lets just say it won't be pretty. And she'll run out of magic eventually, and then every injury she sustains will be permanent." He leaned back in his seat. "I'd hurry if I were you."

"What?" Root exclaimed, horrified. "You can't be serious! Three days? Do you know how many task forces have been sent out already? How much damage has already been done? Get real!"

"That's not my problem," Artemis informed him evenly. "That's your job. You want your Captain back in one piece? You had better figure it out. The clock starts at midnight."

And with that he broke the connection, everything he needed to say said.

He turned around in his chair and looked at the Captain in question. She was awake now, the bright light of the monitor having woken her up. She looked horrified as well, and her hazel eyes were wide with fear.

He stood and walked slowly over to her, hands slightly raised. "It's okay," he said softly. "I won't hurt you. Right now, at any rate."

He reached down and untied the gag, tugging it gently out of her mouth. Even though she was free to talk now, she still said nothing, instead continuing to stare wide eyed at the boy before her. "Holly, you know you can talk right?"

The elf nodded fearfully. "I know," she whispered. "I'm just not exactly sure what to say. D-did you actually mean that?"

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed. "I don't want to, but I will. Now, have you decided completely?"

She nodded slightly before answering. "I-I can't," she confessed. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it. I just… can't." Her voice broke. "I'm sorry," she repeated softly. She was looking at the floor again. "Just… please don't hurt me." She was whispering now, her voice so low it was barely even audible.

He sighed, reaching out and gently touched her face, tilting her head up so she met his eyes. She whimpered at his touch, but didn't pull away.

"Holly, I'm not going to hurt you for that. I asked, you answered. And though I might not like your answer, I won't punish you for it. Its okay," he said softly, catching a falling tear and wiping it off her cheek. "Don't cry."

She nodded. "O-okay." She dislodged her head from his grip and wiped her face on her shoulder, no longer able to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional. I just…"

"You've been through a lot in a short time," Artemis said. "It's okay. Sometimes you just have to let it out." He paused. "I know, why don't you lay back down for a bit. That should help. I'll wake you up if anything happens, or… if you're needed for anything." He tucked a pillow behind her head. "Here, I'll just put the gag back in and leave you to rest for a while in peace, okay?"

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded and opened her mouth obediently. He slipped the gag back in and tied it, then stood up straight and looked at her. He ruffled her hair once lightly and said, "Rest, Holly. You'll need it. I'll come back and check on you in a little bit."

Then he left, and Holly slumped back in her chair, exhausted, mentally and physically. He was probably right, she would need to rest. But she didn't need to right now, what she really needed to do was think. And now was the perfect time to do it. Sort all of this out in her head, then she would rest, she told herself.

And she tried, really, but she was too tired. Eventually she gave up and laid back, closing her eyes and just let sleep take over.

**Please review! Feedback makes me update faster! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh, this one is kinda short, so I thought I'd get it out of the way tonight too... Oh, and this chapter was written by Kellycat77, my co-author. If you don't know her, check her out; she's really good! But stay and read this first! ;)**

When the connection with Fowl cut off, Root immediately turned to Foaly. "You're the genius, what do we do?"

Foaly shook his head, "There is nothing we can do except tell the council. Commander, Holly is-"

But before Foaly could finish his statement, Root was out the door, lighting a fungus cigar. He ran through LEP Headquarters, and burst into Trouble's office.

"Stop everything immediately, all the work forces, the warlocks, everything, and call it all back. There's been an emergency."

"What emergency?" Trouble asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Captain Short has been taken hostage by Artemis Fowl... again."

Trouble shot a shocked look at his commander. "What?! When did she have time to go and get a visa?!"

Root sighed, "it doesn't matter, all that matters is that he is threatening to hurt or torture her until all of the troops are taken back."

"Commander with all due respect, we can't just take them all back."

"We have to! She is in serious danger! He is threatening to kill her!" Now Root was the shocked one, Kelp was actually speaking down to him, and he was acting like he didn't care for Holly at all.

"I am in charge of this mission, if I say to pull the troops back, then you will do as I say!" Root yelled.

And with that Trouble stormed out of his office to the council room. Root followed him, steaming as well.

When they got to the room, the council stopped the friendly chatter they were carrying and turned to the two male elves.

"I'm sorry to inform you all that Commander Root can not be in charge of this mission."

Root's jaw slacked open, "What?!" he yelled. Turning to the council, he composed himself and said, "Captain Holly Short has once again been kidnapped. Artemis Fowl has-"

Hilder stopped him mid-sentence. "Artemis Fowl? Artemis Fowl has kid napped Short? Again?"

"Yes." Root stated plainly, he was annoyed by Hilder's statement, but he couldn't disrespect the council. "And he is demanding the stop of the mission for the release of the captain."

Hilder didn't even think about his decision for a second. "No, we are not going to stop this mission just because a girl was a fool and got kidnapped by the same Mud Boy again!"

That was when Root snapped. "First of all that 'girl' is the first ever captain in the LEP, and second it wasn't her fault that he betrayed her! We all trusted him from the goblin revolution!"

Hilder was shocked. "Disrespect will not save the captain! We are forwarding with the plan, and whether Fowl hurts her or not doesn't bother me one bit."

"I am in charge of this mission. I'm sorry, but if I say we back down for the sake of Captain Short, then we back down."

"Oh no your not, Kelp is in charge of this mission from now on. I'm demoting you Root, you are off of this mission."

Root's eyes widened, "you can't do that!"

Hilder examined his nails from behind the table, "I can, I will, and I am."

Root stormed out of the room, hoping that once he told Fowl this, he would go easier on Holly.

**What do you think? Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Couple of little surprises in this one... not necessarily all good ones though.. :P Anyways, tint of romance in it, but not much. And no torture yet, so don't worry... I don't think anyhow.. ;)**

Holly was woken up again by the computer, a muffled yelp escaping her lips when she heard it beeping. She tried to call out, but it wasn't loud enough to be heard over the beeping, even if she hadn't been gagged.

The door opened, and Artemis entered. He spared a moment to look from the computer at the elf at the in the corner of the room. She was pleading at him with her eyes to shut it off. He sighed, ruffling her hair as he passed. "I know," he murmured. "I'm getting there."

He bent down over the computer, trying to find the source of the beeping noise. "Hmm…" He clicked on a little box in the corner of the screen, but Holly couldn't really see what it was from her position, except for one word: ACCEPTED.

Artemis sighed. "What now, Julius? Calling to tell me you're done?"

Holly's eyes widened a fraction. Julius? Root was on the other line?

"No," came the irate reply. "I'm calling to tell you I've been demoted."

"What?" Artemis demanded at the same time Holly did. Well, she tried. It came out more like, "Hmmft?"

Artemis glanced at her, holding his finger up to signal for her to wait. "What do you mean?"

"I'm no longer in charge of the operation," Root said with a sigh. "I refused to take part in it, so they took me off the operation team and put Trouble in my place."

Holly was so shocked that she almost choked and gasped, "Trouble?!" though it came out more like, "Humphl?"

Artemis treated her to another look, and she shrank back in the chair, wilting under his glare.

But it was too late. "Holly?" Root asked, leaning towards the screen.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, that was her."

"Well, what's wrong with her? Why can't she talk?"

"What do you think?" Artemis sighed. "She's a hostage, Julius. She's bound and gagged."

"Well take the gag out then!" Root half-yelled, his face starting to heat up. "She obviously has something to say!"

The boy muttered something inaudible under his breath and walked over to her. Grabbing the chair arms, he dragged it over, the elf still tied to it, so it was beside his computer chair in front of the screen.

He reached down and gingerly tugged the gag out of her mouth.

Root jumped on her immediately. "Holly! Frond, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," she said. "And he drugged me with something. But you were demoted? For Trouble? Frond, first the rebellion, now this! Have the council lost what little sense they had?"

"Can I talk to Holly for a minute in private?" Root asked, looking at Artemis.

The human cocked his head, contemplating. "Five minutes," he said finally. "No more." Then he slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Holly turned back to the computer. "Holly, you know you shouldn't talk about the council like that," Root said, his voice low. "Especially not if you want them to bail you out of there. Which, by the way, I have three days to convince them to do. Insulting them is not going to put you on their good side."

"I know. I heard. And I don't care; it's the truth," she insisted.

"I know, trust me. I know. But that doesn't mean anybody wants to hear it."

She frowned. "So, are you any closer to getting me out of here?"

Root smirked slightly. "Why? Tired if the Mud Boy already?"

"Something like that," the elf sighed, glancing at the door quickly once before murmuring, "He's really starting to scare me. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Or me, or anyone else, for that matter. Everyone's going wacko lately."

"Yeah," Root admitted. "I've noticed. But try to hold in there for a while. I'm working on it, believe me, I am, but these things take time."

"I know, and I understand that. But if I'm stuck for much longer like this, I think I'm going to crack myself." Holly bit her lip. "And if I break down in the current circumstances, I… let's just say, I have a feeling it wouldn't be good."

"Holly," Root said quietly.

She continued, not hearing his quiet interruption. "Artemis probably wouldn't be the most sympathetic person in the world on a good day, and right now..." She shuddered. "I'm not sure I would like to find out."

"Holly!" Root interrupted, louder this time.

"What?"

"Behind you."

Holly craned her neck around. Artemis had slipped through the door back into the room, and was standing a few feet behind her. "Time's up," he murmured, coming up and laying his hands over her shoulders. Holly stiffened. She looked back at Root, the fear in her eyes clearly evident.

"Frond, Fowl, what are you doing to her?" Root demanded. "All you did is touch her shoulders and she already looks scared out of her wits."

"Hmm…" Artemis droned lowly. Then he shrugged. "That's my business. If she's hasn't told you, then maybe she thinks you don't need to know."

"Or maybe you ordered her not to," Root growled.

"No." Holly spoke up now. "H-he didn't. It just didn't come up, so I didn't say anything."

"If that's the case, then why not tell me now?"

"I already told you," Artemis said, his voice dangerously low. "Time is up. I'll open the channel in about an hour, just in case you want to watch."

"Watch what?" Holly asked.

"Don't ask," Root muttered. Artemis remained quiet.

Their responses must have triggered Holly's memory, because her eyes widened momentarily and she ducked her head and murmured, "Oh. Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Artemis squeezed her shoulders. "I'll open the channel," he repeated. "Was that everything?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd go easier on Holly if you found out I was no longer in control of the operation," Root admitted.

Holly craned her neck back to look at Artemis hopefully. She didn't say anything, but it was clear in her eyes what she was thinking.

But Artemis laughed. "You're funny." Then he saw the look in Root's eyes. "You were serious? Hmm…" he pretended to think about it. "No. I made my demands, and I gave you my times and conditions. I'm not changing them now. Things will proceed as I told you before. Understood?"

Root's face fell, but he nodded. He looked at Holly and mouthed, I'm sorry. I tried. She nodded.

Artemis didn't seem to notice the exchange, either that or he didn't care. "Good. Goodbye, Julius." He broke the connection again without waiting for a response.

For a moment then room was silent. Then Artemis sighed and grabbed the arms of the chair, pulling it back to where it was originally. Then he straightened and looked at Holly.

She was looking at the floor, seemingly deep in thought.

"Holly," he murmured. He grabbed her chin, tilting her head up. He startled her from her train of thought, and she jumped.

"What?" she gasped, panicking slightly.

"Geez, relax," he said. His thumb gently stroked the side of her face. He leaned down so their faces were inches apart. "Breathe," he reminded her gently. She closed her eyes and obediently took a deep breath, in through her nose, out through her mouth. He smiled, slowly leaning down, closing the distance…

She flinched back. "What are you doing?"

"Hold still," he murmured. "I want to try something."

"Artemis," she began uneasily, but she didn't get to finish.

"Shh," he soothed her. "Just a second." Then he leaned back in, his lips gently touching hers.

She tried, she really did, but she couldn't. "I can't…" she murmured, pulling back. "I just…" She couldn't finish.

He sighed, pulling back and ruffling her hair again. "It's okay. It was a stupid experiment anyways." He touched his lips to the top of her head lightly. "I've got to go. I have some calls to make." He turned to leave.

"No," she protested weakly. "I mean… Don't leave me alone again. Please."

He froze. "Holly…" He turned slowly around. "I have to. I'll be back, I promise."

She nodded, but wouldn't meet his eyes. "Okay." She sounded dejected. He sighed and turned back around. You have to, he reminded himself. Its important to the plan. She'll be fine.… Hopefully. He sighed again and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hate me for it if you like, but here's where it gets darker... and the torture begins! Don't read if you don't like! You have all been warned! **

Artemis finished his calls and came in a few minutes later, a tray in one hand and a knife in the other, which he quickly stuffed in his pocket.

He set the tray in front of Holly, who looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What? Did you think I was going to starve you?" he asked softly.

"I… never really thought about it," she admitted."But how am I supposed to eat anyways? My hands are tied. And I'm not sure I want to eat anything you cook."

"I didn't cook it, Butler did," he answered. "And as for eating it, you have two options: I can feed to you, or I can untie your hands long enough for you to eat. But, if you choose the latter, I have to be able to trust you to not fight me when I go to tie them back down. That's fair, right?" He pulled up his computer chair and sat down beside her.

She nodded slowly. "I'd rather not have you feed it to me, but I'm also not sure that if I did choose the latter that I would be able to bring myself to allow you to do that."

"So what? You want me to feed it to you?"

She hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Yeah. I think that's the safest way to go."

He nodded. "Okay." He picked up a piece and held it up, and she opened her mouth obediently.

It went on like this for a while, until the plate was empty and Artemis ran it back out to the kitchen. Butler was relieved to know who the meal was for; he still didn't want to be involved, yet he still wanted to know how Holly was doing. Artemis assured him she was fine, which she was, right then, and climbed back up to the study.

He took the knife out of his pocket, laying it on the desk beside the computer. He bent over it, but secretly peeked out from under his arm to see Holly's reaction. She winced when she saw it, and she dropped her gaze to the floor, but other than that he didn't notice any change.

In truth, even the sight of it scared her out of her wits. It sent butterfly's fluttering through her stomach and made her feel sick from fear. She wanted to scream, plead with him, beg for mercy, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. But she refrained. It wouldn't make a difference, she told herself. So why waste your breath. Frond knows how precious they are right now, as you might not have many left...

Artemis turned back, away from the computer. He was watching Holly, not paying attention to it any longer, so he missed the slight beep the computer emitted as another person joined the channel.

Holly's eyes widened a fraction as he picked up the knife and walked slowly towards her.

"I know, Holly," he said, cutting her off as she opened her mouth to speak. "I know you don't want me to do this, and trust me, I don't want to have to do it. But I do. I'm sorry."

"Please," she begged. "There's another way, there has to be. You can't do this to me. Please."

"I can do it with my hands, if it makes you feel better," he offered. "It might hurt more though. On second thought, maybe I should do it like that," he mused quietly.

Slowly, deciding, he nodded and slipped the knife back in his pocket. Holly's eyes got wider as he slowly reached out and laid his hand on the side of her face. "Artemis," she pleaded. "No. Don't do this. I-"

She was cut off by him digging his nails into her flesh, and the rest of the statement was lost in her cries of pain as he slowly and deliberately dug his nails down further into her skin, until he drew blood, and drug his hand down her face.

When he finally pulled back, there were four long marks gouged into the side of her face, gushing with blood. They stung terribly, and it wasn't made any better by her salty tears flowing down into it. "I'll be back," he said softly. "Don't move."

Like I have much of a choice, she thought bitterly. It was only then she saw the people staring out at her from the computer's camera. "Holly." It was Root's voice. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like crap," she confessed. "And this hurts terrible. But I'm alive, if that's what you mean."

"I'm going to try to talk to the council, okay? I'm going to try to get you out of there."

"Okay," she whispered. The door opened, and Artemis walked back in.

He grinned when he saw Root on the screen. "Ah, Commander, so you did decide to watch."

"You are sick and twisted, you know that?" Root demanded. "You disgust me. Why are you still doing this? Can't you see what it's doing to her? Don't you even care that you're hurting her at all? I-"

"Commander," Holly whispered. All eyes turned to her. "Don't… please…" Then she slumped over in the chair, unconscious.

Artemis strode over to her and checked her pulse. "Weak, but there," he murmured. "She'll be fine," he announced, walking back over to the computer. "She has lost a lot of blood, that's all, and with the shock and pain added to the mix…" He sighed, looking over at her. "Oh well. Hopefully you're working at my demands, so she doesn't have to be subjected to much more of that. Poor elf."

Then he glanced back at the screen. "Three hours until the next time. I'll keep the channel open again. Goodbye, Julius."

And before Root could object, he closed the channel.

It went on like this for a while, and the elf flashed in and out of consciousness during it. At about nine thirty, (missing two punishments while she was unconscious, though she still got them, she just wasn't awake to feel them) Holly finally came around again. Artemis was sitting at his computer, watching the news. She watched him for a few minutes in silence, listening to the news as well.

"You hear that?" Artemis asked quietly, turning to her. "That's what your race is causing. That's why I'm doing this. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Its hard to believe it though," she admitted.

"It hasn't even been a day, Holly," Artemis whispered furiously. "And look how much damage has been done, how many people have been killed! It's disgusts me. Anyone who can do this to people and just sit back and watch this happen without even having a guilty conscious… it's disgusting." He shut the program off. "Now, are you hungry? I'm sure, since you haven't had anything since about two thirty this morning."

"A little," she allowed. "I guess. And can I have a glass of water, too, though? My throat is really dry…"

"Of course," Artemis said. "I'll be back shortly." She scowled, and he chuckled slightly. "No pun intended," he promised.

"Whatever, Fowl," she muttered. He shook his head, still smiling, and walked out of the room.

Artemis walked into the kitchen and leaned against the edge of the table, not at all surprised to see Butler already up and working. "Breakfast is on the stove," he said without looking up.

"Okay." He walked over and started making a plate. By the small amount of food on it Butler must have realized who it was for.

"She's still alive, then?" Butler asked.

"For now," Artemis answered.

Butler raised an eyebrow. "For now?"

"Yes, for now. I'm not going to prolong her life any longer than I have to. I told the council they get three days, then she dies. Midnight on the third day, her time is up." He leveled Butler with his gaze. "Why?"

The manservant shrugged. "Just wondered." But it was clear to see in his face that why he asked; he was worried about the elf.

Artemis patted his arm reassuringly before exiting the room and walking back up to the study.

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this chapter is rather short again.. and Artemis is kind of a jerk. Fair warnings. **

Holly didn't pay him any mind when he came back in at first. She was too busy studying a cut on her arm, one from while she was unconscious.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly, sitting down beside her.

Well, you can't expect it to feel good, she thought, but she didn't say it out-loud. "Yes," she admitted. "I think you cut it clear down to the bone. It sure feels like it."

"Maybe. I wasn't really paying attention to how deep it went. It was a little harder to pull out than the others." He paused. "If its bothering you that much, why don't you heal it?"

"I don't want to use all my magic," she sighed. "Besides, am I even allowed?"

"I don't care," he said. "It's not my magic."

"By that logic, it's not your life either," Holly murmured bitterly.

"Hmm…" He reached up and slowly touched the side of her face, his fingers conforming to the grooves in her skin. She winced, and tried to pulled away, but his other hand came up and grabbed her chin, holding her face steady as he fingers moved lightly up and down in the grooves.

"Artemis, stop, please! That hurts!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said smugly. He pulled her face closer, so they were barely a few inches apart, until they were almost touching noses. "Don't press your luck, Holly. I'm trying to be nice, but you're making it really hard. So, if you would, please behave yourself. Now, open your mouth, if you want to eat."

Holly blinked back tears, but nodded and opened her mouth.

He fed her again, her eating all of it again. He ran it back down stairs and worked on his computer for a while, eventually coming back to "torture time", as Holly had started to think of it as, and then going back to the computer.

Holly healed the one cut on her arm, and several others he gave her as time went on, and she used a few drops of magic for others to numb the pain.

It eventually reached midnight of day one. He walked briskly over to her, bending down in front of her as he searched for a new operation site on her body.

He settled on a spot just above her right ankle, plunging the knife into it. She cried out in pain, but it was muffled by the gag. He had put it back in her mouth beforehand as a precaution. His parents were home now and no doubt they were sound asleep and would probably not appreciate being woke up by the tortured elf's screams.

"Every two hours now," he reminded her as he pulled the knife out and exited the room. He went into his room and laid down, setting his alarm clock to wake him up at the correct time for the next punishment, and dozed off into sleep.

Holly, too, went to sleep, though not quite as easy as Artemis. She used a little magic to numb the pain in her leg, but did not heal it. She was already running low, and if Artemis pulled a big stunt of something… she didn't want to be completely drained. It would be easier to endure the pain then die because she was a wuss.

Eventually, the blood loss and the exhaustion overtook her, and she too, drifted into unconsciousness.

**Please review! **

**And if you could, check out Kellycat77 and I's story on the account we have together: The Masked Authors. It's called Transformed, and it's interesting, I promise you all. A little clue as to what it's about (besides the name): there's a little more to Arty's vampire smile than anybody knows... ;) **

**But review first! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this chapter is rather more violent, but it is the end of the torture. Promise. Not giving anything away, but Holly escapes... how, and whether it is in death or not, I won't say. ;) So yeah... read at your own risk! If you can't stomach blood and/or violence you shouldn't be reading this anyways! **

Time passed, and Artemis was true to his word, fulfilling all his threats of torture on the poor elf. She had long ago given up pleading and begging with him over the little torture sessions, even when he had moved up and started breaking things, deciding it was a waste of breath, as he didn't listen either way.

But as more time passed, they both got more and more worried.

The final night, Artemis stood at his computer. The three days were almost up and the troops from the LEP had yet to pull back. He looked at the screen. Mysterious fires, houses toppled over, the highest death rate increase in decades. Artemis sighed, people just thought this was a stroke of bad luck.

If only they knew.

If only they knew that fairies were trying to kill them all off, to make them extinct.

Artemis glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight at the end of the third day. He swallowed down the fear of what he was about to do.

He turned to Holly. Some of the recent cuts on her arms and legs were still bleeding, and the dried blood from older wounds covered her body as well. She was already withering under his eyes, shaking her head lightly, with tears in her eyes. She knew what was coming, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Artemis, please," she begged. "Please. There has to be another way. You don't have to do this. Please."

"I'm sorry, Holly. I have to do this. You know that."

"But why? It's not going to stop the LEP from coming and destroying all humans!"

"Maybe all the other humans, but doing this will represent that any fairy that tries to go near me and my family will suffer."

"Even me, apparently," Holly murmured, looking at the ground sadly.

Before he could respond, Artemis's computer beeped. He strode to Holly, putting the gag in her mouth. He couldn't have her saying anything stupid, or wake his mother and father with her screams.

Artemis opened the link, making sure that the people on the other end could see Holly clearly. He smirked as he saw Root and Foaly.

"Well, Julius?"

"Well what Fowl? You know damn well that we can't stop them all now!" Root bellowed.

Artemis shrugged, "Just checking. I don't want to do this without positively knowing that I wasn't making a mistake. In fact, if you could guarantee that you could stop this, I would not do this."

Root thought this over. He was working on it, and could buy her some time. But then again, that would just continue her torture. Not knowing if she would be alive the next day or not. "I can't do that to her," he whispered, giving Artemis a disgusted glare.

"Very well then. Anything to add Foaly?" Artemis asked.

The centaur couldn't form words in his mouth, leaving him silent for once. He shook his head and look down sadly.

"I thought not." Artemis replied. He turned to Holly, grabbing the knife off of the desk. He strode to her once more. The elf was trembling and struggling against her bonds, though it clearly caused her pain, tears falling down her face now. Artemis kneeled in front of her, reaching up and putting the tip of the knife to her heart.

"One last chance, Julius," he stated, turning to look at him. Root didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a no then."

Artemis slowly pressured the knife, lowering it deeper into her skin and finally breaking it. Holly screamed from the pain, still begging and pleading with him. Though they were muffled from the gag, he could still make out some of the words, please and stop being prominent among them, along with his name.

He looked up from his work, and she caught his eyes. The message was repeated in them as well. He felt his resolve slowly start to melt as he stared into her usually bright hazel eyes, wide and dark with fear.

No, he reminded himself. You have to. Do it.

But he couldn't. If he plunged that knife into her heart, he realized, he'd never forgive himself if she didn't have enough magic to heal it. But she did have enough magic to stop the blood flow for a while…

He drug the knife down, not going down in further, but instead moving it down her body. She moaned in pain again, and taking a deep breath, he thrust the knife into her stomach.

This time it wasn't a moan, she actually screamed in pain, until she was out of breath and couldn't anymore. Artemis took the gag out and cut the binds, and the elf dropped out of the chair on her knees, coughing and gagging up blood.

Artemis went to the computer and looked dead at the camera. "If you want her, take her. You've got about ten minutes at most, give or take a few, before she loses too much blood and dies. I'd get here before that. And don't make me regret my decision."

Root stared at him in shock, his eyes drifting from Artemis to the elf on the ground. It took him a minute to regain his voice. "Why?" he demanded.

"Holly has been a good friend to me. The People aren't the only ones who owe her debts, Julius. Now I've paid mine." He leaned in closer to the screen. "Stop the rebellion. That's my condition. You end this once and for all, or I will hunt the Captain down again and end her once and for all." He leaned back. "I'll leave the window open. Don't forget; ten minutes." And before Root could respond, he cut the connection.

Artemis whipped around to face Holly. Blue sparks were already forming around the wound, but they were weak. She must have had less magic then he thought.

He walked over and opened the window before turning back to the elf on the ground on the other side of the room.

He began walking slowly over to her, his hands raised.

"No," she whispered when she saw him heading towards her. She was up on her knees again, one hand clutching at her stomach and the other underneath her, using it to support her. "S-stay back. Stay away from me."

"Holly, it's okay," Artemis said gently. He knelt beside her and grabbed her arm, helping her support herself. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

"No," she murmured, trying to pull away from him. "I don't believe you. Let me go."

"I'm going to," he promised. "Just not yet."

"Artemis, let go of me," the elf cried, tugging a little harder, not that it made much difference, it was still a weak attempt. "Please."

There was a soft thumping sound from across the room, and Artemis looked around in time to see Root vibrate into the visible spectrum. "Hand her over, Fowl," he said softly.

Artemis nodded, slipping his arms under Holly and hoisting her into the air. She protested, but he ignored her as he walked over and gingerly laid her in her commander's arms. "Take care of her," he whispered. "And remember what I said."

Root nodded, and turned around and jumped out of the open window. Artemis watched him until he faded into the distance, then turned back to the empty room with a sigh. He shook his head lightly once, and then left the room to to change his suit.

**A little longer, this chapter. There was a lot to fit in, though. **

**The story is almost over! I still have maybe four to five chapters left... What do you all think? Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, guys. . .I was reaaallly busy, and I didn't think about it. This is a rather short chapter too. . . again, sorry. Anyways. . . please enjoy! **

**Also, Kellycat77 wrote this chapter. She's really good, so check out her work too if you have a chance and haven't already! :)**

Root looked down at Holly. She was so... broken. Dried blood splattered her body and there was still some trickling from her mouth. Thankfully, there wasn't much blood besides that, the cut from her heart to her stomach wasn't bleeding due to her magic. However, the cut was still there. With the trauma she just been through, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to have the warlocks heal her. She would most likely go into shock.

The whole way to Haven one phrase kept repeating in his mind, "Stop the rebellion. That's my condition. You end this once and for all, or I will hunt the Captain down again and end her once and for all."

When Root finally got to Haven, he went to Argons, where Foaly was waiting. He dropped her off, and went back to LEP Headquarters reluctantly.

Root knew he had to do something. He was the commander of the L.E.P for fronds sake! One of his captains needed help, if he didn't stop this rebellion then Holly would be in even more danger than before. The question now was... how?

How to change the council's mind, or more specifically Hilder's. He was in his office now deep in thought. If anyone was calling for him, or even stepped into the office, he didn't notice.

His mind kept reeling back to her first torture. Artemis's hand digging into the side of her face, the blood rushing out of the four cuts on her cheek. Root opened his eyes. A plan forming in his mind. One that D'Arvitting Mud Boy would be proud of.

As the former leader of this takeover, and the commander of the LEP, he knew that the information of the extinction of humans was being withheld from the people. The people out of the LEP thought that humans were being pushed down below the surface. The council decided to keep the information because they knew there would be a riot if they knew the truth.

Root shot out of his office. He didn't have much time, because soon the council will come up with a plan to get rid of all humans at once. He went down to the Ops Booth. He knew Foaly wouldn't be there, he would be taking care of Holly, but he remembered Foaly recording all of the torture sessions.

Once there he put the recordings on a loop and put it in a public announcement. Every screen in Haven would be interrupted by this announcement.

He turned the microphone right next to the screen on and talked into it.

"Citizens of Haven. I am sure you have all heard of the human takeover. But we haven't entirely been truthful. The truth is..." Root took a deep breath, "the truth is, the LEP is planning on killing all of the humans. I am sure you have heard of the name Artemis Fowl before. The mud boy, now at thirteen years of age, took Captain Holly Short captive once again. This time threatening to hurt her if we did not bring the troops we sent out, back, and stop this rebellion. He also threatened to kill her in three days time. We have Captain Short now, alive and... er, alive. But Artemis Fowl did torture the captain. On this screen you will see the pain of what this takeover has brought to her. This is the end of the public announcement."

Root set down the microphone, but kept the videos going. He left the Ops Booth to go to the council's meeting room, before they had him brought there. Hilder was in the middle of a rant when he came into the large room.

"What in Fronds name are you thinking Root?" Hilder demanded.

"I was thinking that one of my captains needed help. And it's not fair for the people of Haven not to know what is going on just because the people who they should rely on most are too afraid of it themselves."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you." Hilder said with gritted teeth.

"Because you are not in a position to do that, you are not the only council man," said a voice at the table. It belonged to Rosenquart. "Commander Root has a point, it was unfair to keep the truth from the citizens of Haven."

"He disobeyed-"

"Disobeyed what Hilder? He was doing what he thought was right, obviously he's learning from a certain captain. But of we must, let's put it to a vote. All for firing Commander Root raise your hand."

No one but Hilder did.

"You can't win all of them Hilder," stated Rosenquart as she sat back down.

Hilder sat down at that. Too shocked to speak, but he was obviously mad. There would be a riot soon, and he would be responsible for it.

Root saluted, turned and left for Argon's. Now that that was taken care of, he could go look Holly in the eye again.

This takeover was finally over.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
